p9ii23ddcmjfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Robot Masters
Mega Man: Cut Man - Rolling Cutter (Weakness: Super Arm) (Let's see how do you against KUNG-FU CUT MAN!) Guts Man - Super Arm (Weakness: Hyper Bomb) Ice Man - Ice Slasher (Weakness: Thunder Beam) Bomb Man - Hyper Bomb (Weakness: Fire Storm) Fire Man - Fire Storm (Weakness: Ice Slasher) Elec Man - Thunder Beam (Weakness: Rolling Cutter) Mega Man 2: Crash Man - Crash Bomber (Weakness: Air Shooter) Flash Man - Time Stopper (Weakness: Crash Bomber) Quick Man - Quick Boomerang (Weakness: Time Stopper) Metal Man - Metal Blade (Weakness: Quick Boomerang) Bubble Man - Bubble Lead (Weakness: Metal Blade) Heat Man - Atomic Fire (Weakness: Bubble Lead) Wood Man - Leaf Shield (Weakness: Atomic Fire) Air Man - Air Shooter (Weakness: Leaf Shield Mega Man 3: Magnet Man - Magnet Missile (Weakness: Spark Shock) Hard Man - Hard Knuckle (Weakness: Magnet Missile) Top Man - Top Spin (Weakness: Hard Knuckle) Shadow Man - Shadow Blade (Weakness: Top Spin) Spark Man - Spark Shock (Weakness: Shadow Blade) Snake Man - Search Snake (Weakness: Needle Cannon) Gemini Man - Gemini Laser (Weakness: Search Snake) Needle Man - Needle Cannon (Weakness: Gemini Laser) Mega Man 4: Toad Man - Rain Flush (Weakness: Drill Bomb) Bright Man - Flash Stopper (Weakness: Rain Flush) Pharaoh Man - Pharaoh Shot (Weakness: Flash Stopper) Ring Man - Ring Boomerang (Weakness: Pharaoh Shot) Dust Man - Dust Crusher (Weakness: Ring Boomerang) Skull Man - Skull Barrier (Weakness: Dust Crusher) Dive Man - Dive Missile (Weakness: Skull Barrier) Drill Man - Drill Bomb (Weakness: Dive Missile) Mega Man 5: Stone Man - Power Stone (Weakness: Napalm Bomb) Charge Man - Charge Kick (Weakness: Power Stone) Wave Man - Water Wave (Weakness: Charge Kick) Star Man - Star Crash (Weakness: Water Wave) Gravity Man - Gravity Hold (Weakness: Star Crash) Gyro Man - Gyro Attack (Weakness: Gravity Hold) Crystal Man - Crystal Eye (Weakness: Gyro Attack) Napalm Man - Napalm Bomb (Weakness: Crystal Eye) (Mega Man 5 was never released in Vietnam because of Napalm Man) Mega Man 6: Knight Man - Knight Crusher (Weakness: Yamato Spear) Centaur Man - Centaur Flash (Weakness: Knight Crusher) Wind Man - Wind Storm (Weakness: Centaur Flash) Flame Man - Flame Blast (Weakness: Wind Storm) Blizzard Man - Blizzard Attack (Weakness: Flame Blast) Plant Man - Plant Barrier (Weakness: Blizzard Attack) Tomahawk Man - Silver Tomahawk (Weakness: Plant Barrier) Yamato Man - Yamato Spear (Weakness: Silver Tomahawk Mega Man 7: Freeze Man - Freeze Cracker (Weakness: Junk Shield) Junk Man - Junk Shield (Weakness: Thunder Bolt) Burst Man - Danger Wrap (Weakness: Scorch Wheel) Cloud Man - Thunder Bolt (Weakness: Danger Wrap) Spring Man - Wild Coil (Weakness: Slash Claw) (You think an evil GENIUS would've made a room full of instant DEATH spikes WAYYYYY before he made a SPRING Man!) Slash Man - Slash Claw (Weakness: Freeze Cracker) Shade Man - Noise Crush (Weakness: Wild Coil) Turbo Man - Scorch Wheel (Weakness: Noise Crush) Mega Man 8: Clown Man - Thunder Claw (Weakness: Tornado Hold) Grenade Man - Flash Bomb (Weakness: Thunder Claw) Frost Man - Ice Wave (Weakness: Flash Bomb) Tengu Man - Tornado Hold (Weakness: Ice Wave) Astro Man - Astro Crush (Weakness: Homing Sniper) Aqua Man - Water Balloon (Weakness: Astro Crush) Sword Man - Flame Sword (Weakness: Water Balloon) Search Man - Homing Sniper (Weakness: Flame Sword) Mega Man 9: Splash Woman - Laser Trident (Weakness: Hornet Chaser) Concrete Man - Concrete Shot (Weakness: Laser Trident) Galaxy Man - Black Hole Bomb (Weakness: Concrete Shot) Jewel Man - Jewel Satellite (Weakness: Black Hole Bomb) Plug Man - Plug Ball (Weakness: Jewel Satellite) '''Tornado Man - Tornado Blow '''(Weakness: Plug Ball) Magma Man - Magma Bazooka '''(Weakness: Tornado Blow)''' Hornet Man - Hornet Chaser (Weakness: Magma Bazooka) Mega Man 10: Sheep Man - Thunder Wool (Weakness: Rebound Striker) Pump Man - Water Shield (Weakness: Thunder Wool) Solar Man - Solar Blaze (Weakness: Water Shield) Chill Man - Chill Spike (Weakness: Solar Blaze) Nitro Man - Wheel Cutter (Weakness: Chill Spike) Commando Man - Commando Bomb (Weakness: Wheel Cutter) Blade Man - Triple Blade (Weakness: Commando Bomb) Strike Man - Rebound Striker (Weakness: Triple Blade) Mega Man Killers: Enker - Mirror Buster (Weakness: Ballade Cracker) Punk - Screw Crusher (Weakness: Mirror Buster) Ballade - Ballade Cracker (Weakness: Screw Crusher) Screw Mega Man & Bass